Jealousy
by MiserablyHappy
Summary: A story in which Craig gets a little jealous over the attention Kenny is giving to HIS best friend. Rated T for swearing.


This is my first story ever so, I would appreciate it if you could point out how I could have done better. Oh and thank you for reading this. I just think Clyde and Craig would be such a cute couple. I love Clyde, I always laugh when he cries. I'm kinda blabbering so, I'll shut up and let you read, now.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park or any of it's characters.

* * *

Clyde laughed as Craig flipped him off for the 4th time that day.

"Please? Craig, I'm _huuungry_." Clyde whined. Craig snorted at him.

"You just ate your two tacos, I'm not letting you eat mine. Fatty." Clyde blushed with embarrassment and anger when he heard the word 'Fatty'. Clyde was actually the opposite of fat, he had joined football when they had entered middle school and had replaced his childhood fat with muscle. Though, that didn't keep the other boys from calling him fat. Token and Craig laughed at Clyde's reaction. Clyde pouted.

"Where's Tweek? He's a lot nicer than you assholes." Craig smirked and took a bite out of his taco and made a content sound. Clyde glared at him. Token laughed.

"Tweek's family went to New York to visit all the best coffee cafes." Token told Clyde while Craig took another bite out of the taco and made another pleased sound. Clyde sighed and decided to look around the cafeteria. As he was scanning the room his eyes locked with a pair of bright blue ones. The boy who owned the eyes grinned at Clyde and winked.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Token's voice caught Clyde's attention and he snapped his head away and grinned sheepishly at Token.

"Nothing. I just spaced out." Cyde said while chuckling. Craig rolled his eyes.

"You're always spaced out." Clyde immediately pouted and shot a glare at Craig. Craig flipped him off.

"Heeey!" Clyde whined. Token laughed at his two friend's behavior.

"I miss Tweek, when is he coming back?" Clyde asked.

"Quit your whining." Craig responded. Token chuckled before clearing his tray and getting up.

"If you two excuse me, I have to go meet with Wendy." Token said while Clyde mockingly looked horrified as he stared at Craig. Craig snorted.

"You're so whipped and Clyde if you don't knock that look off your face, I will. I'm not that bad to be with." Craig said while shooting Clyde a glare. Clyde just laughed at him.

"Craig." Clyde said after a while of silence. Craig looked over at him.

"What?"

"I'm still hungry." Craig snorted.

"You're always hungry." Clyde was about to protest when a tray with a taco landed right in front of him. He looked up to see Kenny standing next to him, smiling.

"You can have mine, I'm done anyways." Kenny said while chuckling at the happy look Clyde gave him. Craig narrowed his eyes.

"Thank you!" Clyde exclaimed excited. "Do you want to sit with us?" Craig shot the brunette a look that he missed because he was smiling at the blond next to him, who sat down a little too close to Clyde. Craig didn't like the fact that Clyde had just invited their rival to sit with them nor the fact that Kenny had sat close enough to Clyde that their shoulders were touching. Craig frowned and continued to eat his taco.

He relaxed as the boy's started talking about this month's playboy. Kyle then called for Kenny, who got up and ran back to his group but, not before telling Clyde 'I'll see _you_, later' while winking.

Clyde grinned over at Craig when he caught Craig staring at him.

"I think we should invite Kenny to hang out with us, he's nice." Craig flipped him off.

"No." Clyde looked at him before letting out a whine.

"Whhy?" Craig glared, grabbed his backpack and took off. Clyde said something and jogged to catch up with his friend. Craig ignored Bebe as she chirped a greeting at him and focused on Clyde. Clyde pouted as he looked over at Craig, who was slightly taller than him and never let him forget it. He liked sitting down better, you couldn't tell Craig was taller.

"You know, I think Token might outgrow you, he's still growing and you're not." Clyde laughed at the look Craig gave him.

"Shut up." Craig said as he flipped him off yet again. The two continued walking in silence.

"Craig?" Clyde said after a while of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Where are we going?"

"Dunno." Craig smiled slightly and rolled his eyes as Clyde burst out laughing.

"And I'm the spacey one?" Clyde asked. Craig flipped him off.

The two walked in silence once again before they stopped in front of their classroom.

"How late are we?" Clyde asked nonchalantly as Craig moved to open the door.

"Doesn't matter." Craig said right before he opened the door and was greeted by about 30 kids. Clyde stared and than checked the door number outside the room. Their class had about 12 kids and their teacher wasn't some cheerful lady with a overly giant smile.

"Ooh, you two must be Craig and Clyde, right? You two were the only absent ones. I'm Mrs. Barnes, your teacher had an accident and won't be coming back for a while. So, we had to mix my class with yours. Go ahead and take a seat." Mrs. Barnes finished her explanation with a giant smile and Craig knew there was no way he would ever get along with her. And some ass-hat stole his damn seat. He glared as he walked over to the corner of the room where there was one seat.

Clyde sighed as Craig took the last seat and settled for leaning up against the wall behind Craig. This sucked ass. He looked around the room and noticed that they now shared a class with Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Cartman and Butters. The teacher turned off all the lights and started a movie. After about 15 minutes of leaning against the wall. Clyde got tired and plopped himself down in Craig's lap. Craig wasn't very pleased.

"Dude, what the hell? Get off." Craig whispered furiously as he tried to shove the other boy off. Clyde refused to move. "Clyde, this is gay, get off." Craig may of been taller than Clyde but, he was skinny and didn't have as much muscle as a certain football player. Clyde smirked.

"Nah, you're comfy, I don't want to move." Clyde gave Craig a silly grin and Craig growled at him.

"Mrs. Barnes, Clyde and Craig are having gay sex in the corner!" Craig finally shoved Clyde off and flipped off Cartman. Mrs. Barnes along with the rest of the majority of the class couldn't see Craig and Clyde in the corner because of the dark and was trying to find the light switch in a panic. It wouldn't look good for her if she was remembered as 'That teacher who let those boys go at it during class' for the rest of the year.

"Fuck you, Fatass!" Craig shouted.

"AY! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!" Mrs. Barnes finally turned on the light and found to her relief and disappointment of some of the girls that Clyde and Craig were not doing anything.

"Eric, please don't lie like that." Mrs. Barnes said while smiling reassuringly at the rest of the class. She ignored Cartman as he complained about not lying.

Craig glared at Clyde who was sitting on the ground pouting.

Mrs. Barnes started talking about an assignment and both Clyde and Craig ignored her until she exclaimed they were in a group with Kenny and Kyle.

"Fuck. This is your fault." Craig said rather meanly to Clyde. Clyde rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, because I was the one who wanted to walk around the damn campus for no reason. Fuck you." The two boys were too busy arguing to see that Kenny and Kyle had walked up behind them.

"Promise?" Clyde turned a rather pink color before glaring at Kenny and muttering something. Kyle rolled his eyes at Kenny and Craig glared at him. Fucking whorish faerie.

Kenny laughed and pulled the chair he had been carrying up to the table and sat down. Kyle did the same.

Clyde frowned. "Why am I the only one without a damn chair?" He turned to look at Craig with a puppy dog look. Clyde is one of the few people that can actually pull that look off without looking like an idiot.

"No." Craig said before the other boy even had time to ask him. Kenny turned to Clyde and smiled at him flirtatiously.

"You can sit in my lap _anytime_, Clyde." Kenny said as he patted his legs. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Kenny, stop being a whore and leave Clyde alone." Kyle told him. The rest of the period involved the boys working mostly silent, except Kenny, who was hitting on Clyde every few seconds and Kyle telling him to knock it off.

When the bell rang the boys weren't finished so Clyde suggested finishing it at his house the next day. Kyle elbowed Kenny right before he said some remark to Clyde.

Craig and Clyde walked to their lockers. Craig looked annoyed and Clyde was a little confused.

"Come on, Craig, it wasn't that bad." Craig flipped him off.

"That's because, Pretty boy was flirting with you the entire time!" Craig snapped at him. Clyde blinked and got a hurt look on his face. Craig sighed. "Dude, don't even start with the crying shit." Clyde glared at him.

"Fuck you! That hasn't happened since 6th grade. Ass-hat." Craig looked over at Clyde who was staring at the ground with a hurt expression. Craig rolled his eyes as he slung his arm over Clyde's shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

"You are such a girl sometimes." Craig said as he reached up and ruffled the other boy's spiky brown hair. Clyde grinned and blushed at the same time.

"At least I don't look like one." He teased Craig. Craig flipped him off and pushed him away.

"Fuck you. Who did the girls vote hottest boy? Me, so just shut the hell up, Number 5." Clyde laughed. The girls had made another list(yes they were still doing that in 11th grade) and just like last time, Craig with his pale skin, black hair and gray eyes had made first place.

"Aww, someone's touchy." Craig snorted at him."Hey, do you want to come with me to that new restaurant they opened? I heard it's supposed to be good." Clyde blinked at the weird look Craig gave him. "Whaat? I'll pay."

Clyde watched Craig as he tried to figure out what to order, his eyes scanning the menu.

"Hurry up and pick something, Bean pole." Craig flipped him off.

"You're just mad you're fatter than me." Craig responded. Clyde frowned at him and stood up. Craig's eyes widened as Clyde started to take off his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?"

Clyde took his shirt off and revealed to Craig a fairly muscular body. He missed the fact that Craig was not even bothering to look away. Craig reached out and pointed to a small scar on Clyde's abdomen.

"What happened here?" He asked. Clyde chuckled embarrassingly.

"Heh. I forgot about that. I had a temporary colostomy when I was younger." Craig was about to say something when a dog whistle caught his attention. He immediately scowled as a grinning blond boy in a hoodie made his way towards them with a blushing red head behind him, who was trying not to stare at Clyde, just the opposite of what Kenny was doing.

He flipped them off and Kenny laughed at him.

"Are you giving Craig a lap dance, Clyde? If so, I want one." Clyde laughed and quickly put his shirt back on. He grinned at Kenny.

"I kinda forgot we were in a restaurant." Kyle made some excuse about having to go find Stan and took off.

"I'm ready to order." Craig instantly regretted saying anything because Clyde looked over at him and grinned this overly happy grin and looked at Craig with a loving expression. Which made Craig's face heat up.

"Finally! I thought you were going to make me wait all night!" He turned to Kenny and motioned for him to sit down. Craig refused the urge to kick Kenny when he sat down right next to Clyde.

Craig stayed in a bad mood the entire night while Kenny flirted with Clyde. As soon as Kenny left, Clyde turned to Craig with a concerned look.

"Dude, you haven't said hardly anything this whole evening. What the hell?" Craig snorted.

"Fuck off. You're the one who has been ignoring me for fucking Kenny." Clyde stared at him before chuckling. Craig glared at him.

"Seriously? The whole reason you've been bitching is because you're jealous?" Clyde laughed. "You're my best friend, I'm not going to replace you with some flirty man whore." Clyde said as he took Craig's hat from him and put it on his head. Craig rolled his eyes. Clyde grinned at him. "Why don't you spend the night at my house tonight? We can play Call Of Duty." Clyde wiggled his eyebrows at Craig. Craig rolled his eyes.

After beating Clyde over and over at Call Of Duty, they decided to go to bed. Clyde set up two sleeping bags on the ground. The two crawled into them and fell asleep.

Clyde was cold. He had managed to kick himself out of his sleeping bag in his sleep. He was more asleep than awake and so when he felt something warm near him, he crawled over to it and latched onto it.

When Craig woke up the first thing he noticed was, it was way too damn early to be awake and the second was that Clyde and him were pretty much spooning. Craig tried to push the other boy off him but, he had an iron grip.

To make matters worse Mrs. Donovan, who had been using the bathroom, had opened the door to check on the two. Craig froze when she walked in the room. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I hope you two are being safe." Mrs. Donovan said before she walked out and closed the door quietly. Craig flipped the door off and elbowed Clyde in the ribs. Clyde only muttered something in his sleep and pushed his his face into Craig's back.

"Shit." Craig muttered before he fell back asleep. Craig woke up to the sun blaring in his eyes, the sound of dishes being put up, birds chirping and someone poking him in the face. He snarled at whoever was poking him and flipped them off.

Clyde's laughter reached his ears.

"Craig, wake up!" Craig glared at Clyde and flipped him off.

"Fag." Clyde rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine. I guess I'll eat your breakfast." Craig shot up and glared at Clyde as he pushed him out of the way to get to the door. Clyde chuckled.

When Craig and Clyde entered the kitchen, Mrs. Donovan greeted them with a smile. Mr. Donovan was already at work.

"I thought you two must be tired from all that _playing _you did last night, so I made you pancakes before I go to work!" She winked at the boys when she said 'playing'. Craig turned red and avoided eye contact, while Clyde, not knowing what she was thinking of, had said something along the lines of "You bet."

Mrs. Donovan smiled at them.

"I'm glad you two had fun." Mrs. Donovan said before she kissed each boy on the forehead, Craig tried to avoid her but, she wouldn't have it, and headed out the door. "Be safe!" She called right before the front door shut.

Clyde looked at Craig.

"Was it me or was Mom kinda acting weird and why are you so quiet?" Craig flipped him off.

"Your mom thinks we're gay and it's your damn fault, Fag." Clyde scowled at him while blushing.

"Would you want to be gay with me?" Craig who had taken his milk and started drinking it when Clyde asked that question, spit it all over the table.

"Dude! Sick." Clyde said half disgusted and half nervous. He was hoping they could just pretend he hadn't said that.

"What did you just ask?" Clyde blushed. Craig was staring at Clyde as Clyde avoided eye contact.

"Nothing, forget about it, I was joking." Craig stood up and walked over to the other blushing teen.

"Seriously, Craig, forget I just said that. Please? It just kinda slip-mmph." While Clyde had been blabbering on, Craig had decided to shut him up by kissing him. Clyde wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, pulling him closer as Craig put his hands on Clyde's hips. Craig pried Clyde's lips open with his tongue and used it to explore the other boy's mouth. The both of them were so busy, they hadn't heard the knock at the door or the voice yelling that they were going to come in.

"Are we interrupting?" Craig and Clyde jerked back as Kyle's voice reached their ears. There stood Kyle and Kenny with all their supplies for the project. Clyde awkwardly wiped saliva off his mouth. Kenny burst out laughing. Kyle gave him an annoyed look.

"Dude, you're so damn cute." Kenny told Clyde while winking at him. "Are you sure you want to be with Craig because I'm-owww!" Kenny rubbed his head where Craig smacked him. Kyle laughed.

"If you three are done fooling around I want to finish this project." Kyle said as he took off for Clyde's den. Clyde grabbed Craig's hand and smiled at him as they followed.

Kenny pouted.

"You know, Clyde, if you ever get tired of Craig, I would be delighted to-"

"Kenny, shut up." Was the response of all three of the other teens.

* * *

So, what did you guys and gals think? I hope I didn't have too many mistakes. Thanks for reading! I will be very happy if you review. :D? Bye!


End file.
